My family
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "'Why are you working for the CBI' Jane stared at her. As if the answer to that question was something that was taught in primary school, like it was something obvious." Tag to 5x02 'Devil's Cherry'. Jisbon. One-shot.


**A/N: Yeah, so mostly, I wouldn't write an episode tag but my fingers were almost literally itching to write one. And yes, I'm very bad at writing episode tags because that means it's not AU and I'm used to writing AU stories...**

**Well, anyways, I decided to take control of the situation for a moment. When I was watching 5x02, I was crying at the end when Jane drank his tea again. We'll probably never know if there was Bella Donna in it, but I'm just assuming there was, since he's Jane after all. (I just hope he doesn't become like House, that would be plain weird and wrong.)  
I created my own world again, because I like creating my own worlds. It makes me feel calm. I know, I sound like I turned completely mental, but it's true.**

**It may seem at the beginning that this story is more Jane/Angela, but it's not, okay? I'm a Jisbon shipper. Deal with it.**

**Anyways, read and decide for yourself whether you like my world or not :D.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Meh.**

* * *

Jane carefully placed the teacup back on its saucer. The tea inside it had cooled down, after being exposed to cool air.

Strange.

He had expected something to happen. After the whole thing with Charlotte, he was _sure_ nothing was weird anymore. He didn't know that he had really expected, though. For Angela and Charlotte to magically appear and _not_ be dead?

"Patrick," a familiar voice said from the other end of the room, and Jane startled almost violently. When he turned, his fear was immediately replaced by a feeling of love.

As there, in the doorway, was Angela standing. Not how she had looked like before she died, but how she had looked like when they ran off together; like nineteen.

"Angela," Jane breathed, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I'm glad you still remember me," she joked, and Jane didn't know whether to roll his eyes or shake some sense into her.

"Of course I'd still remember you, Ange. I love you."

Angela sighed, crossed her arms against her chest and started walking around the dark attic.

"Why are you nineteen?"

Angela shrugged. "You have to make compromises sometimes."

When Jane just frowned in reply, Angela uncrossed her arms and walked over to the window, looking over a just as dark city.

"When Charlie and I passed away, we were thirty-five – if you counted our ages together. Apart from the fact that you're hallucinating now, your brain still wants things to make sense. In your own strange way. And since I appear to be nineteen now, and Charlie was sixteen today, it all makes sense again."

She turned around and Jane's heart broke when she was holding back tears.

"Why are you doing this, Patrick? Why are you torturing yourself like this?"

Jane shook his head. "I'm not torturing myself-"

"Red John."

Jane looked at Angela again, and saw she was deadly serious.

"I do it for you. And for Charlotte."

Angela huffed despite the tears leaking from her eyes. She took in a deep breath after that and swallowed her tears away. "Yeah, Charlotte told me as much."

She sighed.

"Let me re-phrase my question then: why are you working for the CBI?"

Jane stared at her. As if the answer to that question was something that was taught in primary school, like it was something obvious.

"For you-"

"We're _dead_, Patrick. What did you think would happen if you would ever catch him? 'Hey, here we are again, we're not dead!' We'd just be more dead, Patrick. And I know that you will only let that sink in completely when Red John is dead."

Angela sighed, again, and walked up to Jane, their faces inches apart.

"Look into my eyes and tell me why you're still working for the CBI."

Jane wanted to tear his eyes away from Angela's, but he couldn't. They held him captive, he had missed those beautiful brown eyes and he couldn't help but stare at them.

"Tell me the truth, Patrick," Angela whispered, almost inaudible, and Jane knew he was definitely losing his mind.

"Lisbon," he whispered, lowering his head and allowing the tears to spill. Angela put her fingers under his chin and gently pushed so that he looked into her eyes again. She wiped his tears away.

"Who is she?" Angela whispered, gently, like she was talking to a little child.

"She... She's..." he started, but found he couldn't continue.

Words could not describe what he felt at that moment. Everything made sense all of a sudden.

Charlotte had only said flattering words about Lisbon. Not one bad word, because she liked Lisbon, even when she didn't know her. Charlotte wanted him to be happy.

But she was just a figment of his subconscious. And so was Angela.

His own brain was testing him. He didn't hallucinate to see Charlotte and Angela again – though that was a factor in it as well.

He hallucinated so his brain could figure out his feelings for Lisbon.

"Does she make you happy?" Angela asked, all of a sudden. But Jane didn't startle. He just simply nodded.

"Let her in, then. I want you to be happy, Patrick. I don't want you to be lonely for the rest of your life. And I certainly don't want you to waste your life on catching a serial killer who's killed your family only because you can't cope with your feelings. I love you, Patrick, and that's why I want you to be happy."

Angela stepped closer and placed a very brief kiss on his lips, which caused Jane to whimper when she pulled away.

"We won't hate you, Patrick. We can't hate you. You deserve love."

"But I will lose you..."

Angela shook her head, and placed both her hands on Jane's upper arms.

"We will be forever with you, Patrick. In your memory palace, and in your heart. Don't let one stupid man destroy you, please..."

Jane closed his eyes briefly.

Angela was right. He should let Lisbon in.

But there was one thing that bothered him, one thing that he had forgotten to tell Angela before she died. He would tell her now, even if he was hallucinating.

But when he opened his eyes, she was gone.

"Wait..." Jane whispered, just like he had done when his precious daughter had left him once again.

Suddenly, he felt his heart warm, and his tears disappeared. He knew that was Angela's doing.

He took in a deep, controlled breath, and then turned around, only to startle when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" Lisbon asked, gently, and Jane simply shook his head. As he slowly approached her, the teacup was exposed and Lisbon's eyes widened.

"You didn't drink that again, did you? Jane!"

Jane wasn't affected, though, and just continued approaching her. Lisbon's face softened, but when he stopped just a few inches away from her, her face turned into slight fear.  
"You're scaring me, Jane-"

"Patrick," Jane corrected, and when Lisbon's eyes crossed his eyes, he saw she understood. She understood what was happening, and chose to step closer to him as well, closing the distance between them as she buried her face on his shoulder.

This was totally unexpected for Jane, but not unpleasant. He carefully wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, before he felt Lisbon tightening her hold on his arms almost painfully. He then did the same on her waist, holding her as if she was his prevention from going completely insane - which, in a way, she was.

Angela appeared again, now standing behind Lisbon. She was herself again, how he had last seen her. Five-year-old Charlotte was standing next to Angela, holding each other's hands. They both had beautiful smiles on their faces, and nodded.

"I love you," Patrick whispered, and this time, it was not focused on his latter family, but on his new family. Because he knew in that moment that he was holding his future.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think in a REVIEW, thank you!**


End file.
